Falling into Chaos
by BudderThunderPancakes
Summary: Guest Starring Silver Lightning 27. Silver, a normal girl, is going to a new boarding school. But on her way there, she is met by a blinding light that takes her to a different universe! There she meets Mitch, Jerome, Sky, Deadlox, and a few friends...and enemies!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silver's pov

Ugh. Why my mom wants me to go to a new school is beyond me. Especially since all of my friends are back at my old school. Georgia and Jordan, Megan and Lisbeth, and Lana, Emily, and Mackensie.

"Silver! Come on, honey, first day of school! We can't be late!"

I sighed and lifted my bag of clothes, grabbed my journal, commas, and put on the blue hoodie from Jordan.

My mom smiled when I finally started down the stairs. "Well, look who's alive! Come on, Silver, first day of boarding school!"

I grimaced. "More like first day of prison."

Mom frowned. "Young lady, for that you're walking to school."

I groaned and started out the door.

When I got outside there was a beam of light that hit me square in the face. I passed out, not knowing why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bashur's pov

I'm the melon king! (Anyone get that reference? :D)

Sky's pov

Is dat...budder?!

Mitch's pov

"Hey, biggums, have you seen my-"

I was cut off by someone landing on me from the sky.

"OW!" I yelped in pain. So much for my masculine appearance.

I started to stare at the person who landed on me. She had long brunette hair that went down to her waist, flowing like waves on the ocean. I stared at her until she finally spoke.

"Um, sorry, are you alright?"

Oh my gawd. Her voice...sounds so beautiful...i-

"Biggums!? The toilet's leaking again!"

"JEROME! NO ONE CARES!" I yelled, upset for his ruining-the-moment-with-toilets.

The girl giggled and offered her hand. I took it and lifted myself up. "Thanks. My name's M-"

"Mitch Hughes. I know who you are. I'm Kira, but my friends call me Silver." Silver said sweetly.

I almost giggled. She knew my name.

Jerome came up into the attic where we were. "Mitch, what's- Ohhhh! Benja's got a cwush!

Benja and...uh…"

Silver blushed. "Um, Jerome, could you not?"

Jerome sighed. "Sure."

Bodil's pov

Troll lol lol!

Sky's pov

"Hey, Benja! Fluffy," I casually nodded. "Oh, who's this lovely lady?"

Benja cleared his throat. "Adam, this is Silver. Silver, this is-"

"The general of Sky Army. I know you."

I blushed. "I'm not that good of a general…"

"But you defeated the squid menace, and for that, you _are _a good general, one way or another." Silver stated. I'm starting to like this girl! She must love budder.

Suddenly Silver's phone rang. "Oh, sorry, gotta take this," she sheepishly said, and went into the hall.

A few minutes later she was screaming.

I dashed over to her. "Silver? Are you okay?"

She gasped for breath. "Squidlox...has...Georgia...must...get...to...her...evil plot...to...take over...world…" and she collapsed.

Mitch lifted her up and carried her to his room and laid her on the bed.

"I'll watch over her," I began, but Mitch shot me a look.

"No, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia's pov

I ran my fingers over the cool, round surface. Soon the eggs would be hatched and Ty and I will rule the world.

* * *

><p>Simon's pov<p>

NO! *smashes keyboard*

* * *

><p>Silver's pov<p>

What would Georgia do?

Georgia would be screaming her head off.

What would Jordan do?

He would be cool, calm, and collected. Then he would help me solve this problem.

My problem: getting back home.

My only option: staying with Georgia...wait, what?

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Georgia's pov<p>

"Well well well, if it isn't Silver," I sneered.

"Well, if it isn't Georgia the oddball," she shot back.

I snorted. "Bold words for someone who's going to die tonight."

Ty entered the room, out of breath.

"Georgia, the eggs...they're hatching…" he panted.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

I saw a shimmer of blue and heard a slight almost whining sound. I saw Jordan in dragon form carrying the three baby squids on his back.

"Jordan!" I yelled, then realized I made a huge mistake.

Georgia whipped around and saw his purple wing disappear through a door. "STOP HIM!" she yelled.

Endermen and squids ran after Jordan and I yelled, running after them. "Jordan!"

Jordan disappeared down a dark hallway and I snuck in after him, panting.

"Hey, Silver. Well...this is a very friendly setting, no? Hiding from squids and endermen for the greater good."

I snorted and started laughing. Jordan always managed to make me smile.

One of the baby squids started to cry and Jordan took out a shining crystal.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Baby squid food. I came prepared. Here, little one, tasty crystal…"

The little squid reached out with one of its tentacles and grasped the crystal and delicately ate it.

Jordan smiled. "They're kinda cute when they aren't trying to kill you maliciously."

I looked at him. "Don't let Adam catch you saying that."

Adam ran down the hall, screaming. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him in.

"Oh, it's you guys, thank goodness- AAH! Sq- SQUIDS!" he yelled. Jordan turned into a squid and wrapped a tentacle around his mouth.

"Adam! It's okay! It's just me, Jordan. See? They aren't gonna hurt ya."

Adam immediately calmed down and relaxed his arms and legs.

One of the baby squids crawled over to him and crawled onto Adam's lap. Adam flinched, but relaxed when he saw the little squid wasn't going to tear his face off.

Jordan turned back into a human and gave another squid a crystal. He gave the last one a crystal too, and it squeaked a bit with delight.

An enderman passed by in the hallway and heard the little squid. It walked towards us and hissed in alarm.

**OH DANG**

**Silver and I gonna get it!**

**This was a fun story to write!**

**Shoutout to Silver. PUBLISH UR FANFIC DOOD.**

**~Jordanthedragon**


	4. Chapter 4

Squids and endermen came swarming in and Jordan growled. He turned into an enderdragon and took out the endermen.

I, however, took out my gold (budder, sorry Adam) and swung at any squid near me.

Adam just stood there, still holding the baby squid.

Jordan gave the two other squids to him and yelled, "Run!"

Adam took off running, Jordan and I right behind him. He blasted dark fire at the squids behind us and swung his tail at others.

We rushed to Benja and Bacca's house and slammed the door.

"Prepare for squids!" I yelled. I grabbed my diamond sword and brandished it in front of me, waiting for the worst.

A yelp came from one of the baby squids and it started crying. Jordan turned human and took it from Adam.

It's tentacle was smoking, and the skin was all burnt off. The little squid cried out when it moved it.

Jordan winced with sympathy. "Oh...little one it's all right…" He summoned his permanency power and blasted it with enderman permanent powers.

It grew, getting taller and skinnier. In an instant a cute baby enderman was standing in front of me.

Jordan smiled. "Go find Uncle Ty, little one."

It teleported off into the night,hopefully to Ty.

I sniffed, feeling emotional. Cute.

Jordan smirked. "You okay, Silver?"

"Yeah."

The other squids squirmed in Sky's grasp, wanting out. Jordan scooped them up and stroked them.

"Aww, did that scare you? Is Sky's budder amulet scary?" Oh, little ones, it's alright…

Sky clutched his amulet. "Tried to warn you; don't deal well with squids."

Jordan sighed and activated his powers again. The squids disappeared, and in their place were two little dragons.

"Guys, meet Leo and Calypso," Jordan smiled, gesturing to the dragons. **(Percy Jackson anyone? :D)**

Sky just stared. "Well. Better than squids, I guess."

I just facepalmed. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yep."

Leo looked at Calypso, curiosity on his little dragon face. Calypso licked his snout and Leo snorted in surprise, fire coming out of his nostrils.

Jordan laughed, scooping up Leo. "Surprise."

Calypso purred with laughter and rubbed up against Adam's leg. Adam bent down to pet it.

"Can I keep her?" he asked Jordan.

Jordan grinned. "Sure. Silver, do you want Leo?"

I gasped. "A dragon? My mom will definitely not allow that."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Aww, come on! This is another universe, Silver. Live with it."

I sighed. "Allright...Here, Leo."

Leo trotted over similarly to a horse. I giggled as he sat right next to my left leg.

Squidlox busted down the door, squids just behind him.

"MY ARMY! ATTACK!" he yelled, standing defiantly.

Georgia skirted behind him, her newly grown tail dragging behind her. I wretched, disgusted at what Ty had done to her.

"Georgia...what has he done to you?" I asked her.

Georgia smiled. "Don't you see? This is our destiny, to live as rulers of the world!"

I gasped and backed into a Nether Portal, Jordan yelling my name.

**DUN DUN DUN! *cue credits***

**Nah, I'm kidding. We've got a while till the end.**

**~Georgia (geez i sound like a monster in this series.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"OW!" I yelped, landing next to the burning lava. Leo was hovering above me, squeaking with worry.

"Leo, I'm fine," I reassured. I got up and looked around.

A ghast came up behind me, a crown on its head.

"Why have you come, Girl of Another World?" it asked.

I gulped. "Well, you see, I was just fighting the squids and I fell into a portal…"

The ghast nodded. "I see...I shall not kill you. Is Ty the king?"

I nodded. "Yes."

The ghast chuckled. "Well, you need help defeating him, for sure. Take this nether quartz; it's my special kind. It heals wounds and gives you the power of the Nether."

I blushed. "Thank you."

The ghast nodded towards another portal, this one to the End. "Go through there, someone is waiting for you."

I spiraled through the air, to land at the bottom of an End tower.

"Hello?" I called.

An enderdragon/human landed in front of me. "Hello, Silver."

I gasped. "T-Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes, it's me, Enderlox."

A girl with a purple hoodie came up to Tyler. "Hey, Endy."

Tyler nodded. "Hey, Star. You remember Silver, right?"

StarGirl nodded. "I remember. Hello, Silver."

I gasped. "StarGirl? I thought you were dead."

She chuckled. "Not quite...I work for the Ender Dragon now."

The Ender Dragon came flying by us. "Welcome to the End, Silver."

I must've had a look of surprise on my face because the Ender Dragon smiled. "Don't be afraid; we won't harm you. We have something for you, that will defeat the Squid Army."

Barold, the enderman Jordan had saved, came up with an amulet. Inlaid in it was an ender eye.

"Use this to teleport and grant the Power of the End," the Ender Dragon said. "Use it well."

I thanked the Dragon and leaped through the portal, not liking what might happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

I landed with a thud on the ground, cutting my chin. "OW!"

The Nether crystal started glowing in my hand and it immediately stopped hurting.

"Well, that's handy." I said to myself.

Enderlox landed next to me, StarGirl right beside him.

"Uh...hi," I stammered. Star waved.

"What, we can't help fight too?"

Jordan rushed past me, in dragon form. He skidded to a halt. "Silver?"

I grinned. "Hey, Golden Thunder."

StarGirl gasped. "Golden Thunder?! Really?! I never thought the day would come that I could meet you!"

Squidlox and Georgia stood not too far from us. I raised the quartz. "Back off, or I'll use this on you!"

The squids laughed, Georgia the loudest. "Oh, no, not the Nether Quartz! Ah ha ha!"

I snarled and raised the quartz above my head. It started glowing and I shot lava out of my hands.

Jordan gasped. "The prophecy...it was you the whole time! You are the Queen of Minecraft!"

He knelt down and bowed his head.

The squids gasped and bent to the ground, trembling. Enderlox bowed, StarGirl doing the same.

I looked around. All the mobs around me were bowing to me.

I took out the amulet and grabbed a diamond. The three items fused together to form a tiara. I grabbed it out of thin air and placed it on my head.

The famous YouTubers came up to me and bowed. I felt like a movie star.

I touched Squidlox's shoulder and he recoiled at my touch. "H-How did you-"

I smiled. "I am your leader. Rise, Squid King, and face your brothers."

Deadlox, Enderlox, and Adam came up to him.

"Hey, brother. You mean a lot to me, don't follow a path not meant for you," Deadlox smiled.

Enderlox grinned. "Hey, you always had the good looks in the family, even though we all look pretty much the same."

Squidlox smiled. "You guys…"

I grinned, falling into chaos…


	7. FINALE! XD

"SILVER!"

I woke to see Jordan above me, looking nervous. He wasn't a Minecraft person, he was normal Jordan. Georgia was next to him, holding his hand. I had almost forgot they were dating.

He relaxed when my eyelids fully opened. "Silver, you scared me a bunch when you passed out at school! We unpacked your stuff...welcome to boarding school."

All of a sudden all of my friends, including people I've never met, rushed in to see me. "Girlfriend, we can't wait to start the school year! We're coming here to, didn't you hear?"

I smiled, knowing that I wasn't some crazy queen of a video game.

"And, what is this? We found it in your things…" Georgia said.

It was a necklace with charms; a blue dragon, a star, purple headphones, green headphones, a squid, a diamond, nether quartz, an eye of ender, and a budder, er, gold, ingot. I blushed.

"Classic Adam…"

I placed the chain around my neck and felt soft fingers on my bare shoulder (I was wearing a tanktop).

Jordan lightly kissed me on the cheek. "Don't tell _anyone_."

I blushed slightly, then elbowed him in the chest.

He coughed, and wheezed out, "I probably deserve that, ya know, for bringing Leo back."

A fluffy puppy trotted up to me and rubbed against my legs. I picked it up. "Leo?"

Leo barked, licking my face. I giggled. "Hey, cut it out!"

And that was certainly falling into chaos...and landing in peace.

***GASP* A most wonderful ending!**

**So...I do good? :3**

**No Ty, no.**

**So!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and...yeah.**

**There might be a sequel, so you're aware.**

**BRING ON DA BUDDER!**

**Flower_Lily will possibly be in that one too. :3 Hi, Lily.**

**I'm gonna combine that with the Bodil and Simon sequel that you guys have been waiting for. :D**

**Bai!**

**~2014447211 Ninja Squad (name for all of us; Marly, Claire, Gorgia and I; pretty cool, right? :3)**


End file.
